


The Wicked Storyteller

by ejr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eponine wears a bra she knows will make Grantaire's brain fall out his ears, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Open Relationship, PWP, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, excessive use of the f bomb, grantaire is a bottom to eponine fight me, i apparently got fixated on grantaire's big hands, mentions of Cosette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejr/pseuds/ejr
Summary: Eponine comes home with a story to tell. Grantaire gladly lends an ear, and perhaps a hand or two.





	The Wicked Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> IVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS WITH A FEMALE CHARACTER BEFORE but i found myself with 2000 words of it suddenly!!! wow!! i hope you guys like it!! girls are great!!

"I’m home,” Eponine calls from the front door. Grantaire can hear her overnight bag hit the floor with a loud thud, and then her kicking off her shoes, and then the soft sounds of her feet as she walks into the living room. “‘Sup, stud.”

“Hi, Ep.” Grantaire smiles up at her from where he’s lounging on the couch. He sets down the book he was reading on the floor, because Eponine has that look in her eyes, like she has much to tell. “How was Cosette’s?”  
  
“Oh, god, I’ll tell you.” Eponine says. “Got room on that couch for me?”  
  
“Plenty.” Grantaire says, opening his arms to her. She flops on him, her body warm from the heat outside. He can tell exactly how she’s feeling from the not-so-subtle press of her chest into his. He pets her hair for a minute, liking how smooth it is under his fingers.

“Mmm, ready to hear the tale of my hot, steamy night with possibly the cutest girl I’ve ever met?” Eponine says, pitching her voice low and sultry as she trails a finger down his chest.

“Yes, please.” Grantaire grins. Eponine laughs, leaning up to kiss him teasingly. Grantaire meets her in kind, letting her kiss him however she pleases. Her kisses are sharp and demanding, softened by her smile and her very soft lips.

Eponine pulls away to whisper in Grantaire’s ear. “That girl…” She exhales, tickling Grantaire’s skin. “Ate me out like I was a five course meal. She gripped my thighs and held me in place as she fucked me on her tongue.” Grantaire shivers, imagining the sight. “She was so cute, in her matching bra and panties,” Eponine drags her lips up the shell of Grantaire’s ear. “They were blue. I wish you could have seen her. She would have made you cum without even touching you.”  
  
“You can do that too.” Grantaire grumbles. 

“That’s because you’re so easy,” Eponine laughs. “Take my shirt off. I want to show you the hickies she left on me.”

Grantaire has to take a moment to breathe. This is exactly why they worked together so well- Eponine loved to sleep with other people every so often and Grantaire  _ loved _ to see the effects the day after. Eponine got off to retelling her nights of pleasure. Grantaire got off on the way the words slipped so sweetly from her lips, as she crafted a story just to his liking.

It was a good system they had going.

Right. Eponine told him to do something. He brings his hands up, fingers sliding under her shirt, and he slowly, slowly takes her shirt off. It’s like unwrapping a gift every goddamn time he does this. 

“You’ve got your sexy bra on.” He mumbles, feeling a little hot under the collar. Dark purple splotches dot Eponine’s chest and collar bones and Grantaire can see the kind of face Eponine would make as Cosette left them on her skin. Happy and turned on but with that sort of Eponine flare that kind of made Grantaire feel like he was  _ hers _ , in the best possible way.

“You think every bra I have is sexy.” Eponine says, but she’s smiling like she’s pleased with how much he’s effected, arching her back a little to further press her chest into Grantaire’s. “But yes, you caught me. My killer red push up bra. I wore it to woo Cosette, and now I’m here to blow your brains out too. Touch me.”

Grantaire is quick to put his hands on her again, sliding up her sides and over her breasts. He cups her through her lacy bra, his large hands still not enough to encompass her boobs entirely.

“You want me to take it off?” She says, in that tone that means Grantaire is absolutely fucked either way. That tone makes him harder than a rock in like three seconds. 

Grantaire decides to play it safe. He won’t last if Eponine’s boobs are blinding him. “No, no, um. Keep telling your story.”

“If you say so. Well, she was really eager. I liked that, and she could tell that I did, so she made sure to ask things like ‘oh please, Eponine?’” She ducks her head down to whisper in Grantaire’s ear again. “‘I  _ want  _ it, Eponine.’ And I gave it to her.”

“Did you?” Grantaire blushes, voice sounding embarrassingly choked. “How?”  
  
“She was adamant I didn't use any toys on her. Of course, I listened, and I only used my fingers. Now, you don’t have what I do.” Eponine says, grinding down on Grantaire’s bulge. It makes Grantaire gasp, raising his hips up in reflex. “I’m sure having a dick feels great, but you have  _ no  _ idea what it feels like when someone is holding your legs open while slowly,  _ slowly _ rubbing your clit. It makes you go insane.  _ Fuck _ .” She moans. It’s a fucking fake ass, porno moan, but Grantaire would be lying if it didn’t go right to his cock instantly. She grinds down again. “Makes your legs feel numb, and your belly warm, and like you can’t catch your breath.”

“Shit, Eponine,” Grantaire says, his eyes slipping closed. 

“I teased her. I worked her up and up until she was begging for it, absolutely wet for me. Just when she thought I would let her come, I’d stop touching her. Hands patiently on her thighs. You know.”  
  
Grantaire definitely knows. Eponine liked to do that when blowing him. Just when he was  _ right fucking there _ , she’d pull off, instead kissing his thighs, leaving his cock to lay on his stomach completely untouched.

“You’re a fucking menace.”  
  
“She loved it.  _ You _ love it. Touch me, Grantaire.” Grantaire panics for a second. What was he supposed to do? She clearly wants more but he said he didn’t want the bra off, not that he’d mind at all, boobs are great, but would it be lame if he just like, touched her sides, or- “Take if off, baby.” She says, voice softening just a bit. He exhales, thankful for the direct instruction, reaching behind her to unhook her bra and slide it off her arms before tossing it to the side.

God. He’s so hard. He’s seen Eponine’s boobs a million times but he still feels a little breathless looking at them. They’re big, and soft, and he likes how hard her nipples get when she’s excited.

“Take off your shirt as well.” Eponine says. It joins the ever growing clothes pile on the floor near his book. “Mmm, you’re so pretty.” She says, fingers scratching lightly through his chest hair.

“Not as pretty as you.” Grantaire says. It’s clearly the right thing to say, because Eponine grins.

“Thank you, baby.” She purrs. “Where was I? Oh, that’s right. Cosette was basically a mess when I finally let her cum. She had been so good eating me out, I knew I had to return the favor by making her see fuckin’ stars. I had three fingers in her, my other hand on her clit-” Eponine rubs against Grantaire again. “When she came, she screamed my name,  _ oh Eponine _ . I bet the neighbors heard her lovely voice screaming my name. And oh, how her thighs trembled. I held her legs open the whole time.”  
  
“Fuck,” Grantaire whispers. Eponine sits up suddenly, grin on her face. He already misses her warmth on his chest. She grabs his hands and guides them to her boobs, where he happily squeezes them. His hands roam, up her breasts and up onto her neck, his big hands resting heavy on her throat. She hums happily.

“Not today,” She murmurs. “But that feels nice.” Grantaire laughs, a little dizzy with how fucking turned on he is. He trails his hands down again. Eponine’s eyes burn into him as he grips her ass, grinding her down onto his erection, his hips coming up to make the grind punishing. “Do you want me?” She asks.

“ _ Yes _ , Eponine.”

“Unzip your pants, then. Show me your cock.”

Grantaire is lucky he doesn’t get his dick stuck in his zipper for how hastily he unzips his pants and shoves them around his thighs. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs, looking up at her for permission. Without answering his silent request, she reaches down for herself and pulls his cock out with a flick of her wrist, her hand stroking him a few times. Grantaire groans. It’s probably only been like half an hour since Eponine came home, but Grantaire feels like he’s been on edge for  _ hours _ , and her hand on his cock feels like sweet relief.

“You’ve been waiting for me to come home, haven’t you?” Eponine says. She holds his dick, her hand still. “Knew I was gonna come home with a story to tell?”  
  
“Yes, ‘Ponine, fuck,” Grantaire says. He might die if she doesn’t start moving her hand again.

“What did you imagine I would do to you when I got home?” Grantaire has a feeling her story is over. She’s now going to do what he loves best- she’s going to make him cum with hardly any touch at all, only the ideas and words she gives to him.

“I-I dunno, Eponine, christ, please-”  
  
“You didn’t think about me, at all? No fantasies of me coming home, fucked out, but still ready to sit on your dick? No fantasies of me coming home and dropping to my knees to suck you off, here on this couch?” Eponine says, pretending to look disappointed. “Tell me your fantasy, and I’ll make it happen, Grantaire.”

Grantaire drops his head on the arm of the couch with a frustrated groan. Sure, he had tons of fantasies, especially tons of fantasies of Eponine doing as she pleased with him, but honestly? He was reading Lord of The Rings before she came home and he was too preoccupied with that to think about how she would wreck him. She could tell when he lied, so it was no use faking it.

“I was reading, Ep, when you came home.”

“Mm.” Eponine hums, her face carefully posed to look unimpressed. “Maybe I’ll just go rub one out in the shower then.”

“No! No, christ, Eponine, please-” Grantaire says, his hands grabbing possessively around her hips.

“Tell me what you want, Grantaire.” Eponine commands, her voice gentle but firm.

“I want- ngh. I want you to use me, Eponine. Use me to get off.”  
  
“ _ Good _ boy,” She purrs. Grantaire feels hot all the way down to his toes. “I think I will. Your dick feels so good when I get off on it.” She unzips her pants, ignoring the way Grantaire’s dick twitches at her comment. She stands up just long enough to strip completely nude. She’s so beautiful, Grantaire thinks in a moment of unexpected emotion. She really is. Eponine turns again, straddling him on the couch, and that though fades into more of a wordless understanding of that he is  _ so  _ fucked. She presses down on him, rubbing her clit right on his dick. She’s already so wet and excited that the slide is easy.

She hums with pleasure. “Just like this, don’t you think?” Eponine asks. Grantaire wordlessly nods, his dark hair bouncing as he gives his total agreement. She rocks her hips forwards, sliding up his cock a little, and then back. Honestly, it’s more pleasure for her, the swollen nub of her clit getting the direct stimulation she so loves, but Grantaire could care less. She’s using him to get off just like she promised she would. Her whole body moves with the motion of her hips like she’s performing some elaborate dance.

Grantaire is way in over his head and he loves it. “Eponine,” He whines, finally snapping into action. He pushes his hips up, letting the tip of his dick slide through her slick folds. He reaches up to Eponine’s breasts, gently pinching her nipples between his forefinger and thumb.  _ Oh _ , the way she shakes in pleasure.

“Yes, yes!” She exclaims. “Just like that, Grantaire,” She moans, rubbing herself on him a little bit faster. “It feels so good, baby.” The sight of the head of his dick appearing and disappearing shouldn't be as hot as it is, but he can  _ feel _ Eponine’s wetness, can see how good she feels, and he’s already so close. He hopes she is too, because he’s not going to last much longer.

“Eponine, fuck, I’m close-” He groans, his skin hot and his stomach muscles tense.  
  
“Good. Fuck, I’ve been thinking about the face you make when you cum for fucking hours. I wanna see it, Grantaire. Show me, please, I want you to come.” Eponine says, rolling her hips. She tosses her hair over one shoulder and gives him that dominating look and Grantaire is absolutely powerless against it. He pants, moaning, trying to hold onto this pleasure for one more moment. 

When he comes, Eponine’s eyes rake over his expression hungrily, as if committing it to memory. 

“There it is,” Eponine murmurs. She keeps rubbing her clit on him, even as his cum makes a mess between them, lasting a bit longer than Grantaire before she comes as well.

She hangs her head, trying to catch her breath. Grantaire doesn’t even try to come down from fucking space. It’s his home now. This couch, his jeans around his thighs, and all the stars behind his eyes. This is where he’ll stay for now.

“Grantaire, darling.” Eponine says, an amused ring to her voice. “You look pretty fucked out.”  
  
“I am.” Grantaire says simply. He throws an arm over his eyes. “Fuck you for thinking I wouldn’t be.” Eponine laughs happily, getting off Grantaire and standing beside the couch.

“I’ll go get cleaned up. It’ll give you some time to come down, astronaut.” She says, laughing her way down the hall. Grantaire smiles to himself.

Yeah. They had a good thing going.


End file.
